


After The Rain

by Emashita_Yuuki



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emashita_Yuuki/pseuds/Emashita_Yuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>done with my LATEST fanfic!<br/>i am shipping real-life brothers more it can't be helped!<br/>anyway, enjoy reading! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Rain

He slowly opened his eyes.

The very first thing he saw is that window. The same window he saw right before he close his eyes to sleep.

But it rained heavily before he went to sleep. The rain now had stopped.

He pulled his upper body near to a small table beside him, where the night lamp and his phone is located.

He pressed the round button of his iPhone to see the screen telling him the current time.

 

 

> “02:00 AM”

It was only a few hours till daylight comes.

He pulled his duvet to fully cover his body, excluding his head as he turn to the other side of the bed.  
Only to see the person who was supposed to be sleeping at that side is now GONE.

He gently rubs that empty matress’s layer. Cold. That person must have left long enough.

Laying himself down for a moment, he give a good stare at the ceiling above him. Before finally forcing himself against his sleepy body to get out of the bed.

Only layered by a jacket on top of his sleeping attire, he took out another jacket and put it on his arm, before leaving the apartment.

He is certain about that person is going somewhere outside so he don’t need to waste any time searching inside the house.

Because it always happens before this..

Desperately searching in the middle of a cold, night. He walked alone hoping that he would find him, as usual.

He passed through a dark alley as his ears catch a noise.

He turned around and looked straight to that place. It was dark so he could barely see anything there. Yet..

He stepped closer for an upclose look deep inside the alley.

There he is. Laying face down. Letting out a soft groan.

 _“I found you..”_ He murmed.

Half-smiling, he rushed to help him up on his feet.

At least for tonight he managed to find him again. He is starting to like this thing. To be able to find him after he disappeared. It’s like playing Hide-and-Seek.

_“ **dammit don’t tell me I did it again tonight?”**_

His cracking voice sounds disappointed. There’s a blood stain at the corner of his lips. It hasn’t dried yet.

“I’m afraid the answer is **YES..** ” He answered.

He carefully put his arm to wrap around his shoulder. While he hug his waist as they both walked back home.

He just stepped on a remaining portion of a carcass nearby. Possibly be its internal organ or its blood.. but that is not the problem. The main problem is he need to wash it when he get home.

As hygenic as he is, that kind of stain really bothers him. But for the sake of a brother in his arms right now, he would risk everything. –a pair of shoes is just nothing.

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t remember much about when it all started.

It just happened.

All he knew is his older brother’s strange behavior and seemed tired all the time is very suspicious.

At first he told himself that it could only be a side-effect of stress at work. But the thing is, those strange behavior only occurs at night. He changed back to normal state when the sun goes up.

And yet Taka refuse to say anything about his condition.

All of that, then one night his curiosity had brought him to secretly follow Taka and discover something with his very own naked eyes.

It was him. But it wasn’t him.

Squatting on the ground. Devouring his meal.

Only using his bare hands, ripping the meat piece by piece.

It almost got him blacked out and tumbling on the ground. But somehow he brave himself off that place. Quietly and quickly so that he won’t notice.

And the next day Taka told him to keep it a secret between them both. And that is the biggest secret he ever hold up to.

Ever since that incident, he spend a night on the 4th day of the week at Taka’s apartment.  
Because it happens every 4th day of the week. And the remaining days is just another normal days where they both can live their own life. At their own apartment.

And since his bachelor apartment only had one room, they both shared the same bed.  
Thanks to that not-so-small sized bed and they are physically “small” so they could fit on it.

Since both is not giving up on sleeping on the couch or worst –on the floor. They are now back to their childhood days where they used to sleep on one bed and kicking each others out of the bed at night to greedily get more space.

* * *

 

 

Hiroki helped him to change his clothes and put him back to his sleeping bed.

He wiped off the remaining stain at his lips because Hiroki didn’t clean it properly.

“you want me to get you some water?”

Taka nodded slowly as a reply.

As he returned with a glass of water, only to see Taka dozing off already.

Putting the glass on the table, he lay down by his side. Slowly, not on purpose to wake him up.

He pulled the duvet up to his chest to keep him warm. While on himself, he just let it cover his lower body. It was a cold night after the rain.

He gaze at the details on Taka’s face. He loved doing so. Ever since he was younger. That was a secret he never told anyone.

His brother’s face looked pale. But those state can’t take away his good-looks. He is still beautiful as ever. Not even the monster living inside him can change it.

 

> _“this is kept only between YOU and ME. Nobody else must know.”_

An order given by Taka that day still echoed through his ears. It was an instruction. But also a heavy load carried on his shoulder because it is a big secret.

But he understands it. Telling someone else is worthless.

People might’ve thought he was making it out _or he is CRAZY._ They won’t believe it.

He pull himself closer to Taka.

_He will take care of him._

Even if there is a monster possessing his soul for a single night, he is still his own brother.

They both were borned from the same parents. His flesh and blood.

It was only a matter of time for him to be the next victim to that flesh-eating monster.

For now he might have killed animals as his prey, but he will get over that limit soon.

Knowing this fact, he still won’t leave his brother.

He is not scared of him.

He have faith on him.

_**After all, he loved that monster…** _

**Author's Note:**

> P/S: i am not referring him to transform to be like werewolf or so..  
> it was just an unexplained “monster” that somehow had possesed him without his conscious.  
> his state when he changed to be that monster is also unknown...


End file.
